minecraftbuildcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Ideas/Suggestions
'New Blocks' *'Converters': Acts as something out of the equivelent exchange mod. You put something in and get something equal out. This will never get implemented. It is outside the scope of Buildcraft Iamtk421 (talk) 21:45, July 14, 2013 (UTC) *'Saw': Automated tree chopper and gatherer. idk how this could work but if it was added it could also second as a sugar cane cutter and cactus cutter. Will never happen as these machines are in Forestry, developed by one of the main current BC developers. Iamtk421 (talk) 21:45, July 14, 2013 (UTC) *'Action Machine': will use any ITEM placed inside of it when activated by redstone.(i.e. flint and steel-->fire placed, bonemeal-->turns sapling into tree:) (exists in RedPower2, called Deployer) A similar block (stripes pipe) existed in previous versions and was removed by the developersIamtk421 (talk) 21:45, July 14, 2013 (UTC) *'Ender Engine - '''Similar to a redstone engine but with a bit higher MJ output ''Will not happen as BC devs don't like free energy, hence why redstone engines can no longer be connected to power pipes.Iamtk421 (talk) 21:45, July 14, 2013 (UTC) *'Heat Pipe - '''Transfers heat from one machine to another. ??? *'Heat Sink''' - When connected with a Heat Pipe it will produce a tiny bit of energy out of the heat and anticipate the heat. But it would need lots of resources because making energy would be too easy then. *'Conveyor Engine '- Transforms Buildcraft Energy into Buildcraft Energy - Used to pump out of chests more efficiently faster than Redstone Engine but needs to be powered by Energy??? I get it: neither conductive pipes nor redstone energy conduits can power extraction pipes. This could eliminate the need for dedicated engines to power them. ''~KamikazeBacon, November 18, 2013 'Other' *Add one more routing option to the Daizuli Pipe that routes items that have not been tagged with a color. *Increase MJ output for combustion engines running on ethanol. Biogass engine on Biomass 5MJ. Refine the Biomass into Ethanol and put in combustion engine 4MJ. ''Biogas is not part of Buildcraft. Sounds like a Forestry issue. Iamtk421 (talk) 01:40, January 21, 2014 (UTC) *New gui for Fillers. This GUI would give you the ability to substitute the, lets say, bricks from the original and use wood instead. *Sugar cane can be burned in the steam engines (this might just be a glitch on my minecraft but idk) *Being able to set a maximum depth for quarry, *Make Combustion Engines emit a redstone signal when they need cooling, or provide a block to put next to them that does so. With the new addition of redstone comparitors to minecraft, making Combustion Engines emit a level of redstone power equivalent to how close they are to overheating would allow for clever cooling systems that supply water on demand and are reactive to the engine's needs. Not really possible as the engines require a redstone signal to run, so it would interfere with engine control. A better way would be for pipewire to handle signal level and gates to output a piepwire signal based on engine heat.Iamtk421 (talk) 21:45, July 14, 2013 (UTC) *Hoppers intstantly output into any pipe. What is the point of this? Can't you just use an obsidian pipe? Iamtk421 (talk) 02:40, September 12, 2013 (UTC) *Add gate condition for ≥50% full. This could apply to liquid level, energy stored, or inventory space. Useful for preventing overfilling or detecting a shortage of fuel, for example, before running out. ~KamikazeBacon, November 17, 2013 *Put an AND gate into the crafting grid to make it an OR gate of equal value and vice versa. Category:Ideas Category:Suggestions